


Trapped Inside

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Rape, Very Dark Fic, dark!levi, forced imprisonment, obssesive levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: After leaving his abusive boyfriend, 17 year old Eren now lives a happy life back in his hometown where he is dating Jean- the love of his life.But that all comes tumbling down when his obsessive ex-boyfriend, Levi, returns, nabbing him from his home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** this is a very dark fic and there will be RAPE, Forced Pregnancy and kidnapping. So if you don't like it then you shouldn't BE HERE.
> 
> And I don't support rape.

It was getting dark. 

 

When Jean first received the call, he had been over at Marco's, watching TV with the raven haired beta and spending time with him like usual. They were seated on the plush brown couch in Marco's living room when suddenly his phone started to ring and vibrate.  

 

Usually Jean would ignore it and not bother if he was too busy or lazy to answer, but after a full minute of ringing and ringing with Marco raising an eyebrow at him as if to say 'are you gonna get that?', Jean groaned and dug into his pocket to pull the annoying device out. Swiping the screen he held the phone up to his ear and with a irritated voice, answered. "What?!" He snapped. He's always been this snappy and aggressive ever since.... 

 

" _Jean_!" It was Mikasa. " _Jean! You have to get here quick!"_ She said urgently and a bit....happy? and that truly shocked Jean because Mikasa has _never_ been happy since her little brother disappeared. She never once smiled or laughed. But now? This caught his attention. 

 

"Mikasa? What is it? What's going on? Why are you--?"

 

" _They've found him."_

 

It was then that Jean felt his whole world stop around those three words. The words he's been wanting to hear for _four_ fucking  _years_.

 

And now he's standing here in the hospital, in front of room A104, hand hovering over the door knob with hesitation. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it. And he was sure if someone was standing near him they'd be able to hear it as well. He was panting and gasping for air from all the running, he hadn't bothered to take a break. He doesn't remember dashing out of Marco's house or ignoring his calls or even speeding on the way over here. Everything had been a blur. One second he's at Marco's watching an action movie with him and the next--

 

Should he go in? Why was he hesitating? Could it be that he was afraid? but afraid of _what?_ Seeing him again? The love of his life? Could it be.....

 

That he was afraid he wouldn't even love him anymore?

 

 _No!! Shut up and go in you idiot!!_ Jean mentally screamed at himself for behaving this way. He was angry at himself. He shouldn't be acting like this or thinking such things! He should be happy! Like Mikasa!

 

 He took a deep slow breath, inhaling the cold and disinfectant smell of the hospital, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. He could do this. He could and he _would_. He needs to. Needs to see him again.

 

Just as he was about to open the door, it was yanked back and he nearly ran into Mikasa who only stood there in a brief surprise. Violet-silver eyes blinked at him before nodding her head slightly, jet black hair brushing against her pale face. Her eyes were softer, no longer dull and lifeless like before and were red and puffy. Like she'd been crying for hours. 

 

"You can go in... he's waiting." She said quietly and stepped away from the door to make her way down the hall, black hair flowing behind her. Her heels clicked against the tiled white floor as she walked away. 

 

Jean stood there for a moment, watching her go. Then, he turned and quietly made his way inside, softly closing the door behind him. He nearly faced palmed himself when he realized he hadn't brought any gifts or flowers. He'd been too busy getting here as fast as he could that it hadn't crossed his mind to buy something. He looked up and--

 

Eren looked so beautiful that he wanted to _cry_. He felt his eyes sting with tears but he refused to let them fall. Not now. He wouldn't cry now. He cried himself out years ago but he wouldn't do it today. Today was suppose to be filled with joy. Joy of Eren being back and okay and......not _gone_ _._  He didn't even know what to say or do. The silence was unbearable, he couldn't stand the quietness and he felt like he should say something. Lot's of things. But he was feeling so many emotions, anger, happiness, relief, heartbroken, confusion, sorrow, joy... 

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took the time to look at Eren properly. The brunette omega was as beautiful as ever and no one could ever rival that in Jean's eyes. He had his eyes closed with bags under them, long thick lashes framing against tan-nearly pale cheeks. He was sitting upright and his hair has gotten long enough that it framed around his still youthful face. Plump red lips opened slightly. He looks skinnier too, like he's lost weight. He looked.... godly beautiful. So beautiful just like the first time Jean met him. 

 

"Jean?" Eren's soft voice called and Jean looked up. Those beautiful vibrant eyes he's missed and loved so much-- those eyes he thought he'd never see again-- were looking straight at him with longing and something that was only meant for him. Himself. 

 

Jean wants to cry. He truly did not know how to feel right now. He wants to feel a lot of things. Mostly joy and anger but also _Eren_. He wants Eren to wrap his slender arms around his neck and laugh in his ear with eyes filled with life-- just like how he used to before.

 

He could feel his eyes stinging with tears again, blurring his vision and his lip trembled. Hiccupping, he used the back of his hand to wipe the tears that threatened to fall over like a waterfall and he looked up at Eren with a shaky smile. "H-hey...." his voice cracked. 

 

He felt like falling to his knees and screaming right there. He wanted to apologize and wanted to ask and ask and ask. What happened? All those years of searching and searching, only to find nothing! He wanted answers! 

 

 But in his line of sight while looking at Eren, there was a shuffle of movements in the blankets beside the brunette and he furrowed his eyebrows. _what the hell?_

 

"Eren what--?" His eyes widened, when he was met with big stormy eyes. A small figure sat up and stared right at him with suspicion. 

 

A child. 

 

The little child couldn't be older than five years old and once they sat up fully and crawled into Eren's lap, Jean was able to see that they were a boy and smelled of Alpha. 

 

The young alpha had silky raven hair framing his childish face with the front bangs parted, pale skin and a small nose. Stormy eyes with vibrant green and gold around the irises stared right at him, glaring and Jean couldn't help but think they were very pretty. Not as much as Eren's but pretty enough to be captivating. Especially when they were angry. Despite the bored expression on the child's face, he looked ready to attack Jean. He was protectively clutching onto Eren with tiny fists as if someone were about to take him away from the little boy any moment.

 

Jean gaped and blinked a couple of times. He was beyond perplexed and stunned. Who was this child? And why were they with Eren? Why were they clutching like that onto Eren? He watched as said omega gently combed his fingers through the little boy's hair, a soft and motherly smile on his face. 

 

"Jean, This is Ren. My son." 

 

Jean's eyes widened almost comically wide and he couldn't help but shout, "Y-your ... _Son?!?!_?" he squawked in disbelief and gripped his head while staring at them. This _has_ to be a dream. He couldn't believe it. Eren disappeared for years only to return with a  _child?!_

 

When Eren flinched at his outburst, Ren growled threateningly, clenching his little teeth. Though it sounded like a squeak to Jean and he quickly regained himself, and apologized. He felt guilty he had screamed, especially at Eren when he was in such a state. 

 

Eren sighed and nodded towards the chair beside him.  "Sit. We need to talk..." 

 

Jean glanced at the little boy and then at the chair and back again. Slowly but cautiously he made his way over and sat down, aware of the baleful, hawk-like eyes he was getting from Ren. He mentally shivered. Those eyes were cute and pretty but downright terrifying. 

 

He looked at Eren and watched him deeply sigh tiredly, hand still stroking Ren's hair, the baggy light blue gown the hospital provided for Eren allowed him show off his collar bones and neck.

 

Jean clenched his teeth and had to hold back the threatening urge to snarl when his eyes caught sight of a claiming mark on Eren's neck and multiple more around his collar. Eren was supposed to be his...why..?

 

"Eren..." Jean said lowly but concern evident in his voice. "What," he swallowed, his mouth felt dry suddenly, and spoke slowly. "Happened to you..?"

 

 The bags under Eren's eyes were deep and obvious. He probably hadn't had any sleep at all and by the way Eren had this faraway look in his eyes when Jean asked, he was recalling something he didn't want to. His hands stilled for a moment and then he was looking at Jean with dull, lifeless eyes. 

 

"It....It happened four years ago..." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint of Eren's past relationship, and some JeanEre fluff.

**_Four years ago_ **

****

****

"Jeanie-Beanie!" Eren called jovially as he entered the café, some patrons who were there glanced at him briefly before resuming to their own conversation and the employees already knew Eren showed up almost every single day to visit his boyfriend at work. So it was normal. 

 

Immediately Jean was at his side scowling with his hands on his hips. The tall alpha glared down at him. "Eren! I told you to stop calling me that!" He hissed, annoyed by the nickname his boyfriend gave him. Every time Eren entered the café, he would call for Jean using that annoying name. Most people, like his boss and co-workers, thought it was cute how Eren always came by to see him.

 

Jean wouldn't admit it out loud but he thought it was cute too how Eren visited him every day. Yes he enjoyed seeing his adorable boyfriend's face at work but was also annoyed when Eren only came to tease him. 

 

The two of them had started dating when they were sixteen. They had met in high school as sophomores when the teacher decided to pair them up as partners for a class project. Jean had never met Eren before so he wasn't bothered by it but when he first laid eyes on him he thought the shorter male looked very cute with his childish, big green eyes and cute plump lips and wide hips. Hell, he was gorgeous. Though when he was about to introduce himself, Eren decided to loudly say, _"Why do you look like a horse? hey, hey! do you eat hay??"_ It was then that Jean found him to be a jackass and every day the two of them would fight and bicker. 

 

Sure he's probably developed a small crush on the cute omega over the few weeks but what he didn't know that time was that Eren had a boyfriend. He'd seen Eren hang out with a short raven-haired alpha but never pondered about them dating, Because, pffft, who would ever like someone like _Yeager??_ Anyways, he'd decided to talk to Eren about a class homework because he hadn't been there the day before and figured Eren would at least help him with it.

 

He was leaning against the locker, talking to him, when suddenly Jean, the idiot he was, blurted (more like actually squeaked) out, "Go out with me??" and held out a small teddy bear with a rose. Eren had stopped talking immediately and gasped, staring at him in surprise before blushing furiously, fumbling with his hands, and Jean thought he looked very adorable. But instead.... 

 

"Jean...." Eren's eyes softened and he reached up to stroke Jean's cheek. "I-"

 

Just then, that short alpha Jean rarely saw around popped out of nowhere with a deadly aura and he looked _pissed_. He was glowering right at Jean when he spoke.

 

"Eren." The older raven haired said with a dark, deep voice hinted with anger, and he glared murderously in Jean's direction before grabbing Eren's arm with a bruising grip and dragging the young omega away. 

 

"Levi!" Eren had hissed and yelped when he was yanked further away from Jean who stood there dumbfounded and disappointed, his lips pulled into a frown.

 

The next day Eren showed up to class with a bruise on his cheek and Jean felt something inside him crumble and break at the defeated and hurt look in Eren's eyes. He wanted to make whoever did this _pay_. He was furious and so damn angry that someone would hurt Eren. Beautiful Eren. 

 

The second Eren walked into class that morning, Jean was up and demanding, not even once thinking about personal space, "Eren! Who did this to you?! Tell me!" Eren had snapped and glared at him, spitting out a harsh, "Why do you care horseface?" and throughout the whole day, he had watched as Eren would zone out in class, brooding. Sometimes Eren would frown, sometimes he would growl and sometimes his eyes would water. It was almost like.....he was fighting with himself.

 

The next day Eren was not seen at school. Jean was greatly worried and had asked some of Eren's friends about the boy's behavior change but got the same responses. "he probably got into another argument with Levi, but don't worry he just needs time off."  So he waited patiently for the shorter male. Even if each day his worry and frustration only increased more and more, and he'd constantly be thinking about the omega. And after a week of missing school--Eren finally returned. He looked crestfallen when he entered the class but upon spotting Jean, he brightened, eyes like stars. "Hey Jean!" He called and then bit his bottom lip, brows furrowed. 

 

"Yeah?" Jean replied, eyeing the way Eren bit that delicious plump bottom lip. 

 

"Do you....Still wanna go out....?" he asked in a shy manner. Jean may have been confused by the sudden approach, even after Eren had missed a whole week but has never been happier to hear those words. 

 

Till this day, they have been together and happy, always going on dates and spending the most time together. Eren was so perky and beautiful that he brightened Jean's whole life. It was like Eren was the sun to his dark world. So beautiful and bright and lively. He was truly Jean's everything and no one could change that. 

 

Though he was curious about what had happened between Eren and the short alpha yet he never asked. If Eren wanted to talk to him about it then Jean would be there and listen to his every word. But Eren never spoke about it and Jean never brought it up. 

 

"Hah? Is Jeanie-Beanie embarrassed??" Eren grinned slyly, standing on his tip toes to stare Jean right in the eyes. He really loved annoying the hell out of him. 

 

Jean huffed and used his index finger to push Eren back down, smirking when the omega whined. "Nope. Not at all, but I have to get back to work...." He leaned down, tilting Eren's chin up to gently kiss those full soft lips. 

 

Eren closed his eyes and blushed, kissing him back passionately as he clutched onto Jean's uniform. He tried not to whine in disappointment when his boyfriend pulled away. Eren puffed his cheeks cutely and pouted at Jean. "Fine, but you have to bring back some take-out!" He poked Jean in the chest and hugged him. 

 

Jean rolled his eyes but smiled at Eren's adorableness, hugging him back as well. "Yeah, I know, I know. See you later then?" 

 

Eren nodded against his chest and pulled away from the warmth of those strong arms. He kissed Jean's cheek before walking out of the café, making sure to sway his hips. Once he was out, Eren made his way down the sidewalk feeling the heat of the sun beat down on him and the cool breeze of the wind. It was a nice day out, he could either go to the park or library until Jean got out of work. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Mikasa's contract. 

 

_From: Eren_

_To: 'Kasa_

_Staying over at Jean's tonight. Text you in the morning._

 

As he walked, he waited two seconds before he felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he read her message and rolled his eyes. 

 

_From: 'Kasa_

_To: Eren_

_Fine but Text me when you get there!! and tell him to keep his hands to himself!!_

 

 

_From: Eren_

_To: 'Kasa_

_Yea, yea. see you later._

 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Eren looked up and nearly jumped in fright when he saw a familiar flash of silver eyes and raven hair. Immediately stopping in his steps, he frantically looked around for a bit but found nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows when he found the street to be empty. There was no people nor cars, it was just strangely..... silent. 

 

Closing his eyes Eren took a deep breath to calm himself before opening them again. He looked up at the sky and pondered for a moment. Why was he getting so worked up? It's not like he's back, right? He shouldn't be afraid. That bastard is gone now. 

 

But he still couldn't stop the memory from coming. 

 

_"How dare you fucking touch another!" Levi roared loudly as he paced back and fourth in front of Eren. He looked beyond pissed. Hell, he looked like he wanted to snap someone's bones with the way he was gritting his teeth so hard and clenching his fists, the muscles in his arms bulging out._

_Eren flinched at the sudden change in Levi's attitude but glared anyways. "You don't fucking control me! I was just going to--"_

_"But you didn't have to fucking touch him!!! You're Mine!" Levi snarled  viciously and almost a second later, he was standing in front of Eren, shoving him harshly against the wall._

_Eren gasped and grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Who the hell did Levi think he was? Eren belongs to no one!! A few months ago Eren had noticed a change in Levi's behavior. The alpha would get clingy, violent and very possessive. He would go as far to even constantly message Eren, demanding where his omega was every minute of his life. Like demanding what Eren was doing and, who he was with._

_It was downright **annoying**. and Eren had enough. _

_Eren should've been terrified of the dark and murderous look in Levi's eyes but he wasn't. Gathering his courage, Eren spoke without a hint of fear or anxiousness in his voice. "That's it! I'm done! we're done, Levi! I can't take this anymore!! I don't want to see you and I **don't** love you!" With that, Eren turned to walk away ignoring Levi's shocked look, but the second he did, he felt a rough hand forcibly grip his shoulder, yanking him back around with such strength and the next thing he knew--_

_A slap echoed the room and an immense stinging pain exploded on his cheek as he cried out, falling to the ground from the rough blow._

That was the first Levi had ever hit him. But that was also the last. Because no matter how many times Levi apologized, Eren knew where that one single hit would lead. The obsessive and demanding behaviour never lead to good things. He should've known from the start. The way Levi would sometimes snap at him, snarl when Eren defied him, and even try to force dominance on him. It was enough for Eren to leave him. 

 

Eren sighed and continued to walk. Levi was gone now. Eren was sure of it. He wouldn't have to see that bastard anymore so there was no need to worry over something like that. He had Jean. 

 

_And Jean would protect him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eren Yeager," Jean spoke with determination, eyes catching Eren's beautiful ones and then, "Will you marry me?"

Eren giggled at Jean's goofiness as he nuzzled up against his boyfriend's side, smiling fondly at the taller male.

The two were currently in a little restaurant, sitting at a small booth in the corner of the room which was right by a large window. It was around 3pm when they first got here, and 5pm now. Two hours full of happy laughs, jokes and teasing.

Eren was dressed in skin tight black jeans, ankle boots and a white fitting sleeve shirt with Jean's leather jacket over it. It had gotten cold around some point for him so Jean, being the lovely boyfriend he was, let Eren use his own jacket. He had grinned when Eren blushed madly, accepting it.

After Eren finished giggling, Jean let out a satisfied sigh and gazed lovingly at his lover. Eren looked gorgeous as ever, and Jean felt like the luckiest man in the world to have someone as special and precious as the angel currently nuzzling against him. He felt like the happiest and richest man in the world to have such a treasure.

It was then that he decided.

"Eren...." Jean spoke, and watched as big green-gold eyes peeked up at him innocently. He could feel his heart rapidly beating against his chest as he swallowed nervously. Gently removing Eren from him, Jean stood up and took a deep breath while Eren watched with a perplexed expression, confused as to why Jean looked so nervous.

Eren looked up at Jean expectantly with furrowed brows. He watched patiently, bright eyes widening as his lover got on one knee before him, clearing his throat before pulling out a small red box. The action catching the attention of the people around them.

Eren gasped, feeling his whole face heat up and joy swell inside him. "J-Jean--"

"Eren Yeager," Jean spoke with determination, eyes catching Eren's beautiful ones and then, "Will you marry me?"   

Eren clutched at his jacket with teary eyes, his smile so angelic and loving as he wiped his tears away before pouncing on Jean, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying out, "Yes! a  _million_ times yes!!!!"

Around them the people cheered loudly and clapped as Eren and Jean shared a passionate kiss, Jean slipping the expensive ring on Eren's finger afterwards.

Pulling away Eren softly stroked Jean's cheek and Jean couldn't help but gaze into his lover's green eyes. It didn't matter to him if they were just 17 year olds, Jean was going to marry Eren the second he turned 18 and graduated school. Together they would live a happy life, have kid's and grow old together. Jean would work extra hard to make sure their family had a good home, education and future.

Jean smiled and felt his eyes tear up.

Standing, he pulled Eren up with him, picking him up bridal and walked out the restaurant. He laughed as Eren giggled, nuzzling his nose against Jean's neck.

Jean carried Eren to his car, unlocking it before setting Eren inside the the passenger seat with great care.

Eren gave him a smile but it slowly faded as he caught sight of a hooded figure leaning against the outside of the restaurant. Suspicion rose inside him but he pushed it down and turned his attention to Jean whom just entered the car, and was starting it. The engine purred to life.

"My place?" Jean asked, grinning goofily as he caught Eren staring at him.

Eren rolled his eyes and elbowed Jean. "Well yeah, I'm practically living there now aren't I?" Eren smirked.

Jean laughed and shook his head. "Mikasa is going to kill me when she find's out." The image of a murderous looking Mikasa flashed in his mind and he trembled. "I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes..." He mumbled, chuckling when Eren bursted out laughing. The sound was like music to his ears.

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived to Jean's place which was a decent two story, four bedroom house. As they entered and Jean shut the door behind him, Eren let out a happy sigh, feeling the warmth of the cozy house surround him. But that was cut off with a yelp of surprise when Jean decided to snatch Eren up unexpectedly, and charge upstairs.

Eren already knew where this night would lead to.

And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

He giggled when Jean threw him onto his bed, feeling himself bounce slightly before he laid back with Jean crawling over him all the while enjoying the feel of Jean's hands feeling up his body. He felt Jean slowly lift up his shirt, giggling when Jean kissed the smooth skin of exposed tummy.

Eren gently pulled Jean's head up to meet his lips into a slow and passionate yet heated kiss. Tongues rubbed against each other, exploring as they both pressed their bodies up against one another; grinding.

Jean removed each of Eren's clothing, and once the brunette was naked beneath him, he let his hands wonder from those slim hips to the smooth stomach and up to the chest, loving the way his lover's heated skin felt beneath his touch.

Breaking the kiss, Eren leaned up and whispered right in Jean's ear.

"Jean...." He panted, his hot breath tickling Jean's ear lobe.

" _Make me yours."_


	4. Chapter 4

 Eren hummed as walked down the aisle of a grocery store. He eyed the various jars, cans, and bags of food and products before spotting what he came for. Grabbing the can of green beans, he tossed that into his basket and moved onto the next aisle, humming in tune with the music in the grocery store. 

After finishing his search and collecting his needed products to make tonight's dinner, he headed for the register and waited patiently in line. He observed the people around him; some with bags under their eyes, obviously tired, others minding their own business. It's not like there was that many people in his town anyway. Maria was pretty small but known for it's beauty and Eren enjoyed his life here.

After paying for his groceries, bidding the young man at the register a goodbye and carrying the plastic bags out, Eren strode down the wet concrete of the sidewalk careful of any puddles. He noted it had rained while he was shopping. By what he could tell, it was around 7pm, and Jean didn't get off of work till 9pm, since it was a Friday. At least that gave him enough time to make dinner for the both of them. He smiled at the thought of cooking for his soon-to-be Alpha.

The sky was dark, the stars out and shining as the sounds of Eren's shoes hitting the wet sidewalk echoed softly. The street lights gave him enough light to see so he didn't have to worry about tripping on something.

He was too busy focusing on getting himself home through the silent night that he didn't notice a hooded figure a few feet behind him, following closely until he heard a crunch of what sounded like boots stepping on a flattened can. Without turning around, Eren peeked from the corner of his eye towards the stranger. He ignored the growing fear in the pit of his stomach and shook it off. It could probably be someone just trying to get somewhere, right??

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned a corner, realizing his mistake when he walked down a darker street with hardly any source of lights. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest; the feeling completely different from when Jean proposed to him.  _Shit, I should've brought my phone!_  His grip on the plastic bags tightened as he sped up his walking, internally praying the stranger would turn and leave.

But apparently today wasn't his day.

The stranger quickened their pace just as Eren did, and that's when Eren broke into a full on panic. He dropped everything and sprinted away, eyes wide with fear and heart pounding rapidly as his feet pounded against the floor. He could hear the footsteps of the stranger chasing him  _very_ close and that only fueled him to run even faster.

He felt so cold, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of what this stranger would want with him. "Help!!" Eren called out, as he turned into an alley way and knocked things down to slow the other. He continued running for his life, chest heaving up and down and legs aching as he jumped over trash cans and nearly tripped over himself a few times. The sound of their footsteps were even closer now and Eren could feel the panic grow inside him increase with each step.

The omega continued his cries for help but slowed his steps, as his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.  _No!! NO, NO!!!_   He screamed inside. How could he have been so stupid?!

There was a brick wall cutting off his escape and he frantically searched around. A dead end. There was no way out.  _This is it,_ Eren gripped his hair, body trembling in fear.  _I'm going to die!_

"Oi." A deep voice made him jump in fright and he backed away, scurrying towards the wall. If he was going to be raped or killed, Eren would go down fighting.

He looked up and glared, despite his whole body trembling in fear and his instincts telling him to run. "Wh-who are you?!?! What do you w-want?! Money?! I don't have any!!!" He snapped, albeit his voice was a bit shaky, pressing his back further up against the brick wall, nails clawing at it. The person in front of him was definitely male and an alpha by their musky and masculine smell. 

Yet why did it....smell so  _familiar???_

The male took a few steps forward and Eren growled. "Don't come any clos--!!"

He didn't get to finish as his whole world went dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sighed contently and buried his face further into the warmth surrounding him. He stayed like that for several moments, enjoying the feel of something soft against his face. When he inhaled, he could smell the fresh scent of cologne, musk, and a hint of something soapy. Something he hasn't smelled in a long time since....

His eyes shot open.

Eren bolted upright, his eyes frantically glancing around him in fear, instincts screaming at him to run. When he heard the clanking of metal,  he looked down and felt his blood run cold at the sight of a cuff clasped around his left ankle, the long metal leash connecting to the wall.

He didn't know what to do. The chain was pretty long and giving it a tug, Eren found that it was securely strong. Eren didn't have the strength to break it, so he knew it was no use trying to get out of it. Looking around the room for anything helpful as to where he is; he found nothing.

The room looked like something from a hotel would. It was fairly large, more rectangular, and had creamy wallpaper with little gold designs, clean red carpeted floor, and from the opposite of Eren, a small rectangular window near the ceiling, very high up; Eren could see it was dark out.

There was a flat screen TV sitting on a rosewood drawer, pressed up against the wall across from Eren, as well as one other drawer to the left of him though with a small golden lamp on it, there was also cove lightings around the ceiling,. On the right side was a doorway with polished dark stairs leading up but Eren couldn't see to where. The bed was king sized, with fluffy white duvets, silky red sheets and large red pillows. A few feet away from Eren was a door and guessing by the way it was cracked open and Eren could peek inside, it was a bathroom.

He clutched at his chest, terror making his heart pound and gut twist. The thought of being in an unfamiliar room, chained at someone's mercy and no sign of his alpha, terrified him greatly. Would he ever be able to see Jean again? What would happen to him? Who could do this?  _Why_  would they do this?

Those thoughts were ceased, when the sound of a door opening and shutting and heavy sets of footsteps descending the stairs made him tense in his spot. With frightened wide eyes he stared at the doorway waiting for his captor to show their face. Eren was trembling and shaking so badly and he could already feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Just when his captor descended the last step, Eren felt his whole body freeze and his eyes go impossibly wide. His breath hitched.

Everything seemed to freeze in that time as he stared right into the eyes he's feared the most. The very eyes he's never wanted to see again for fear of the pain that will come.

"Eren." Levi said in that dark, emotionless voice of his though it held affection.

Eren swallowed and slowly shook his head, his tears spilling over his cheek as he gazed at Levi in disbelief. "H-how...?" He croaked and flinched when Levi was suddenly by his side, cupping his face with gentle rough hands, wiping his tears away.

_"Shhh, my love."_ _Levi whispered wrapping his arms around a stiffened Eren's waist and nuzzling his cheek. "My Eren." The alpha said._

Eren blinked, and then the next second he shoved Levi away roughly and glared at him. "Don't touch me! I-I don't belong to you! Get away!!" He shouted in a shaky voice. He trembled as Levi's silvery, sharp gaze stared at him for several seconds before shifting to his hand, where the engagement ring Jean had given him was.Then, his face contorted into a furious one, he raised his hand and slapped Eren across the cheek, hard enough to cause the omega to cry out and fall sideways.

"After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat me?!" Levi shouted and Eren flinched at the tone, trembling furiously on the bed while droplets of tears fell from his cheeks. This was one of the reasons Eren feared of seeing his ex. Levi couldn't control himself or his actions, and he became violent around Eren.

Levi's face softened at the sight of Eren's tears and trembling. He reached out and gently cupped the omega's face. "I'm so sorry Eren. " he murmured, before his eyes hardened in anger, his grip on the boy tightening as he hungrily crashed his lips against Eren's.

Eren yelped in surprise, his whole body tensing at the feel of Levi pressing against him but made no move to respond back to the man. He let Levi do as he pleased fearing that if he refused he'd anger the man more than he already was.

Slowly, Levi lowered them down onto the bed, not once removing his lips from Eren's. He slipped his tongue into that hot cavern, rubbing it against Eren's unmoving one, his cold and rough hands groping at the boy's smooth thighs, sliding the white nearly translucent large shirt up. 

It wasn't until now that Eren noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes but one of Levi's shirt. And the worst part was that he wasn't wearing anything underneath so he was practically naked. The thought of Levi touching him while he was unconscious had him shaking again, eyes glittering with tears. He was scared about what Levi would do to him after he was finished and even if he fought back, Levi was too strong for him and he was no match. He would go down like a delicate flower. Crushed and broken.

Levi was known for his unbelievable and brutal strength back in high school. Just one punch from the short alpha could send anyone to the hospital; Levi was dangerous.

Lot's had feared him because of his looks and strength. He was always getting into fights (mostly because lot's of Alphas had tried to talk to Eren), doing drugs, refusing to do his school work. Typical bad boy. And Eren had been a fool to fall for him. If only he could go back in time to stop himself from meeting Levi, he would. But right now, Eren was terrified of even doing the slightest thing to anger the alpha, afraid that he'd be snapped like a twig.

And that truly scared Eren because now, he was at his ex's mercy. Levi could do anything he wanted: beat him, kill him, rape him, torture him. Anything. And the very thought of having his life in Levi's hands scared him more than anything else.

 _I don't want this...._ Eren stared at the ceiling with defeated eyes. Levi pulled away from him and nipped at Eren's neck, his hands spreading Eren's bare legs as he positioned himself in between them. He could feel the palms of Levi's hands slip under him to roughly squeeze at his ass.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's ear before whispering menacingly, "My Eren. You belong to  _me_ , you  _will_  be mine. I won't let you leave ever again." then he added in a dark tone, hands still kneading Eren's bare ass.

"Let me remind you of that, my love. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, finals can be a sucker. Also there will be noncon in the next chapter so I will post both chapter 6 and 7 so that those who don't wanna read chap 6 can skip ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** This whole chapter is noncon so skip ahead if ye don't like. You have been WARNED. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes Levi is an ass, I'm an ass. We're all asses here.

Eren shivered and hiccupped, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth as Levi unbuckled his pants. Eren had tossed his head to the side so that he wouldn't look at the monster of man, unaware that he was completely exposing his glorious, and smooth neck to Levi's hungry eyes. 

 

Levi could feel Eren tremble against him, but he didn't care, that only fueled him even more. If Eren thought he could just leave Levi like that and go straight to another Alpha, then he thought wrong. Levi would show him. He would make Eren feel the pain he felt when this beautiful omega decided to cut things off between him and leave him behind like some trash. 

 

Growling, Levi pulled himself out from his pants, smirking darkly when saw Eren's eyes briefly shift down to his cock, widening at the size. Levi stroked himself a couple of times before using his other hand to lick three fingers. He then reached down and circled the rim of Eren's quivering hole which had started to leak slick, before shoving it inside harshly, satisfied at the muffled cry of pain Eren emitted. 

 

He took his time preparing the omega with three fingers, all the while kissing Eren's beautiful neck, marking him and licking him. He buried his face against the boy's neck, inhaling the scent of honey and chocolate; the very scent his body had craved for years. Inhaling some more, he groaned in pleasure, feeling his cock twitch in his hands. 

 

He lapped at Eren's earlobe, before biting it softly and tugging on it with his teeth. Eren whimpered from beneath him, his shaking hands coming up to grip at Levi's biceps, and with a shaking voice, pleaded. 

 

"L-levi....please...P-please d-don't."

 

"Shhhh," Levi kissed his cheek, licking away the tears before removing his fingers from Eren's hole. He gripped Eren from behind the knees, forcing the Omega's body to bend in half with his round ass in the air, the chain nearly whipping Eren in the eye. He ignored Eren's whimpers of discomfort at the position and leaned down to lap at the reddened, slick dripping hole. 

 

Eren yelped and struggled furiously like a puppy but with a hard squeeze of Levi's hands, he stilled. 

 

Levi huffed and continued to lap at Eren's hole, tasting the sweet slickness on his tongue as he circled the red rim. He ignored the boy's twitching and with unexpected force, shoved his tongue deep inside. Eren jumped and arched his back, whining and trembling  and Levi knew it wasn't from fright this time. He continued to roughly fuck Eren with his tongue, glancing up at the madly blushing omega every now and then, enjoying the dazed out look Eren had. 

 

Thinking that was enough, Levi pulled away but not before licking at Eren one more time. He sat up on his knees, still keeping Eren bent in half, and positioned his large cock at Eren's hole. 

 

Eren gasped at the feeling of something huge pressed against him and squirmed furiously. "N-No!! Stop Levi! St-stop!! Please don't!!" Eren pleaded and with wide frightened green eyes, watched as Levi smirked at him ferally, his eyes glinting maniacally in the light before brutally shoving his entire cock inside of the omega. 

 

Eren screamed, back arching, and with his weak hands, pushed at Levi's chest, whimpering at the burning pain in his bottom. Eren sobbed, tears falling freely from his glistening eyes as he stared up at Levi's cold, hard ones. He could feel his breath being knocked out of him with every merciless thrust of Levi's hips. 

 

Above him, Levi pressed himself as close as he could against Eren's body and continued his brutal fucking into the omega, huffing and grunting with pleasure, his grip on Eren's leg bruising. Levi leaned down and bit onto Eren's nipple, hearing the boy whine. He sucked and licked, pulling on it with his teeth. 

 

Eren arched up into Levi's mouth, tossing his head to the side. "N-no! Ah! Ah! D-don't....H-hu-rts! Ngh!!" Eren squeezed his eyes shut, whimpers leaving his plump red lips as Levi pulled away from his chest, his thrusts unrelenting and vigorous. 

 

Levi looked down and watched, fascinated as Eren's red hole stretched around his cock perfectly. The tight, and hot heat of Eren's luscious ass squeezed his cock so well, grunts and groans of pleasure escaped him. He furiously pounded into Eren even harder now, the squelching noise of Levi slamming his cock deep inside, urging him to fuck Eren even harder. 

 

Eren hissed when he felt a stinging pain against his rear and his eyes widened in shock. Did Levi just _slap_ his ass?! Eren struggled and mewled. 

"Le-vi! Gah! ah! Ah! ah! St-sto--" 

 

"Shut. up. " Levi hissed, not once pausing the continuous, brutal slam of his hips into the omega  and with one hand, grabbed a fist full of Eren's chocolate hair, tugging his head to the side and forcing Eren to bare his neck. Levi licked his lips eyes flashing with possessiveness, and with a lunge--

 

teeth sank down into the golden, soft skin of Eren's throat. 

 

Eren screamed, and panted as his eyes became droopy. He could feel Levi continue to pound into his limp body, the raven picking up his pace with shaky breaths, and huffs. Eren knew by the way Levi was quickening his pace, that the alpha was near and Eren felt his stomach go cold. 

 

"N-no....Wa-wait...!" He said weakly and then cried out when Levi slammed one last time into him, shooting his seed deep inside the omega. 

 

Eren gasped, eyes wide, trembling as he felt the hot seed coat his insides and whimpered quietly before his eyes fell shut. 

 

Levi removed his teeth from Eren's neck, a satisfied glint in his gaze as he stared down at the passed out omega beneath him. Pulling out, he leaned down to purr and nuzzle Eren's cheek.

 

 He had laid claim to his omega and he was happy. Eren was his and belonged to no one but him. Levi would make sure Eren would ever leave him. 

 

"I love you, Eren." He said, stroking his lover's soft cheek and brushing chocolate locks away his face. He was sure Eren would hate him later for what he did, but that didn't matter. Eren was with him. 

 

"Always remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

Eren trembled as he curls in on himself, the sound of the heavy metal door closing shut echoed throughout the silent room. He closed his eyes tightly and sniffles, tears slowly trailing down his red cheeks. Cum from their last session dripped down his marked thighs as he hiccupped, hugging himself.

 

Various marks and bruises covered his body from his neck to his ankles. Levi had tried to be gentle with him but after Eren kept denying him and crying out for Jean, scooting as far from the raven haired alpha as he could, Levi was enraged. He didn't even hold back much like their first time. He was merciless and ruthless, pinning a terrified Eren under his heavy weight throughout the hour. 

 

This went on for three weeks. 

 

Three weeks of hell. 

 

Three weeks without Jean. 

 

Eren stifled a sob. His eyes were beginning to water at the thought of his beloved alpha, whom was surely worried and looking for him right now. Who was probably staying up on late nights doing everything that he can to get him back. Back into his arms of safety. Where he belonged. 

 

But would anyone ever find him? 

 

He hugged his knees, the metal chain rattling as he did so, and tears freely spilt from his eyes as he sobbed. 

 

His entire body hurt from how Levi bent him in many uncomfortable positions and he was so sore that he every movement made him wince and whimper. His eyes were red and puffy from his nonstop crying and his voice was raspy from screaming. 

 

He felt worthless and used. Broken and dead. No matter how many times Levi whispered to him that he was 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful', Eren felt the exact opposite. Disgusting and ugly. Like he was trash ready to be thrown out because he had no use anymore. No use of living. 

 

But everyday he would think of that someone who was waiting for him. He pondered about how Jean was doing and of course he would be searching for him right? After all, they were going to get married in the future.  

 

Every day Levi would have his way with him, bathe him, then feed him. Sometimes, if Levi was in the mood, he would come down during the night and cuddle him, lovingly stroking his hair and caressing his belly as if he were expecting. He would whisper things into Eren's ear while possessively embracing him from behind. Though he never removed the chain.

 

Eren sniffled and slowly opened his eyes. Despite everything that had happened, his eyes remained vibrant and lively as ever, like there was hope. Hope that someone would find him. 

 

He laid there, curled on his side with brown chocolate locks splayed over the silky red sheets. For moments, but seemed like a lifetime, Eren continued to stare at an empty space on the wall. His eyes briefly glanced at the digital clock Levi had placed on the wall two days after his kidnapping. 

 

6:43 pm. 

 

Levi would be back at 7am sharp. 

 

Slowly and as careful as he could, Eren unfolded his legs and sat up. He crawled off the bed and when his feet hit the beige carpeted floor he stood up, nearly toppling back onto the bed when a sharp pain shot up his back. He winced and whimpered, but nonetheless limped his way towards the bathroom which was a couple of feet away from his bed. 

 

Hopefully a nice, warm bath would help him relax some. 

 

Once Eren was seated in the steaming, soapy water, mindful of the chain around his ankle, he sighed contently and closed his eyes, resting the back of his head on the edge of the tub behind him. He softly and quietly hummed a familiar tune to help him relax, and let the water lap at his skin as he gently scrubbed himself, careful of the bruises. He then grabbed the ocean-scented shampoo and squeezed some onto the palm of his hand. Putting the bottle away he began to lather his scalp, feeling every strand of his hair slip easily between his fingers.

 

 Afterwards he let his body soak for a bit before washing himself off, and rinsing his hair. Standing up, water dripped and trailed down his lithe and slender body as stepped out of the tub and onto the black, soft carpet by the bathtub. 

 

He grabbed the green towel that he had hanged beside the tub, and began to dry his hair for a few minutes. After setting that aside, he slipped on a very thin, nearly translucent and short white robe. He frowned as he took a glance at himself in the large mirror. 

 

He looked like a complete wreck with his neck and shoulders covered in purple bite marks that would surely be there for a while now. His cheeks were redder, from the hot, steamy bath he took and his lips were bright red from how hard he had bitten them so many times. There were dark bags under his eyes from the lack of rest too and his wet locks curled around his face. 

 

He grimaced and turned away from his reflection. He looked horrible. Ugly. Nothing beautiful or gorgeous like Levi said. Most of the time he questioned what Jean saw him. Or either of them.

 

He jumped when he heard the sound of a door slamming, and heavy footsteps descending stairs. 

 

"Shit!" he hissed and quickly walked out in time to see Levi stepping off the last stair. As soon as silver eyes landed on him, he tensed, gulping nervously. He was always nervous and terrified when Levi came back. The feeling of trepidation slowly starting to sink in. 

 

Levi's ravenous gaze slowly trailed down his body as if he were a juicy piece of meat waiting to be teared apart by viscous teeth. He whimpered, taking a step back towards his bed as Levi slowly prowled towards him.

 

Eren never knew what kind of job Levi did, but guessing by the combat boots, fingerless gloves, dark jeans and shirt, it must not be a good one. It has to be something secretive. 

 

"Eren." Levi said in that same monotone voice of his. He reached out a hand, despite Eren's flinch and caressed those soft cheeks. His pale hands were cold against Eren's warm skin, and   caused the omega to shiver. He tensed even more when Levi took a few more steps towards him until he was standing right in front of the brunette. He swallowed and lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable. It wasn't until he heart Levi's low warning growl, that he snapped his gaze back up to the alpha's. 

 

Levi's gaze lingered on Eren for a few seconds before he turned away. "I'll make dinner." He said quietly and headed for the stairs, not once looking back at Eren.

 

Once the sound of the door shutting rang through the air, Eren scowled and plopped himself down on the bed.  He wouldn't let Levi win. Fuck that. He waited in silence until Levi came back down, a bowl of steaming dinner in his hand. Once he was in front of Eren, he sat next to him on the bed and held out the bowl. 

 

"Here. Eat." Levi ordered. 

 

Eren glanced at the bowl. It was cooked broccoli, potatoes, carrots, and....

 

Eren gagged and turned away, raising a fist to cover his nose from the smell. 

 

Meat. 

 

The sudden action had Levi raising an eyebrow before sighing and standing up. He set the bowl down on the nightstand beside the bed before glancing down at a heaving Eren. "I'll bring some fruit then." He said and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

 

Eren coughed and held a hand to his mouth, frowning in confusion. He's never had a problem with eating meat so why now? Unless..... 

 

Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head, refusing to accept the thought. The thought just terrified him. 

 

Just like Levi said, he brought a bowl of cut up fruit, and a water bottle. He didn't linger around Eren for long though, which had the omega sighing in relief. He couldn't stand being around the alpha. Not after what he did. Eren decided to just eat the fruits, only taking a sip of the water before he grabbed the book hidden underneath his pillow. 

 

_Island of the Blue Dolphins._

 

It was the only good book here that kept Eren entertained. It was about a young girl who was left stranded on the island with her younger brother. A very touching book that made Eren cry several times. 

 

Eren sighed. _Oh, Karana, how I'd give anything to be with you._

 

After bookmarking his page, Eren set the book back under his pillow before yawing and falling back on the bed. The heaviness of sleep luring him into his dreamland. A single tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes, please!


End file.
